


It is an Ever-Fixed Mark (That Looks on Tempests and is Never Shaken)

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Tumblr Collection [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 too, Emotional Porn, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rey and Poe are both virgins, Smut, The Force Ships It, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Everyone on base wants to know how it is to be with the Resistance's poster boy, and presumed playboy.Rey knows more about Poe Dameron than they ever will.





	It is an Ever-Fixed Mark (That Looks on Tempests and is Never Shaken)

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr request of nevermorered, who dropped this into my inbox on Sinful Sunday:
> 
> "For the smutbox, could you do something with it being Poe’s first time? I always see Rey being the virgin but the idea of Poe being a virgin since he carries around a wedding ring waiting for The One makes sense to me (even if I don’t believe it as canon). Thank you!"

_"I hear Poe Dameron’s not just the best pilot in the Resistance. Is it true that his record is six in one night?”_

There is one, undeniable truth that Rey has come to learn - Poe Dameron smiles like a binary sunrise over the desert, warm and soft and dazzling.

“ _I hear his X-Wing’s got a little more kick to it than most guys, if you know what I mean.”_

There’s a reason he’s the poster boy for the Resistance; it’s not just his holo-star good looks, it’s the way he exudes total, genuine belief in their mission to help the galaxy.

“ _I hear that he can go all night. Does he ever let you sleep?”_

The first time Rey was able to sleep after Crait was on Poe’s shoulder, offered to her despite their complete and total unfamiliarity with one another. She’d been curled up, shivering in the Hyperspace chill, when the brightest Force signature she’d seen since Leia shifted into space next to her. Poe Dameron had smiled at her and told her he wasn’t going anywhere, told her that if she needed to rest, he’d watch her six.

“ _I hear Poe Dameron’s got three other partners - do you mind sharing?”_

Historically, Rey has been terrible at sharing, but no matter what time of day it is (or night), if someone needs Poe, he goes. He pulls on his boots, attaches his badge, and trudges off into the base after dropping a kiss into her hair - they’ve been sharing quarters after they both realized their mutual torture had made sleeping alone difficult - and while she hates to see him go, hates that she has to share her time with him, one of the things she loves best about Poe is his utter dedication to helping others.

“ _I hear Poe Dameron -”_

Rey stops listening to the rumors pretty much five seconds after the first one is handed to her.

She doesn’t need to know what they’ve heard about Poe Dameron; she knows what she knows. And she loves him for what she’s learned about him.

Here’s what they don’t know, and what they’ll never know:

Poe Dameron likes his caf bitter black and room temperature, something that drives Rey crazy if she swipes a sip before a meeting.

Poe Dameron whistles when he does maintenance on BB-8, cheerful, bright tunes that make his eyes a little misty - songs his mother used to sing to him.

Poe Dameron loves holonovelas, no matter how much he denies it, and Rey has caught him watching them at 03:00 before, long after she assumed he’d fallen asleep.

Poe Dameron hates to wear shoes, he loves the smell of koyo melons ripening, he trusts implicitly and gives entirely, and -

Poe Dameron has been waiting a long time for the right partner.

“Me?” Rey asks blankly, when he brings it up to her. She’s known for months now that he’s never, that he hasn’t - something he confided in her after she herself confessed her concern that she was too inexperienced for him. “You - me? Why?”

“Because.” Poe nudges her with his shoulder as they walk through base. He’s wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt, tucked into tight, olive-green pants; he’s catching the attention of more than a few (more like a few dozen) soldiers, but if he notices, he doesn’t let on. His smile is dazzling as he reaches out to take her hand, to drag his thumb over her knuckles. “Because I’m sure.”

“Oh.” Rey smiles herself and looks down, blushing. “I guess it’s just hard to believe you’d want a desert rat like me to be your first-”

“My only.” They stop outside their door, and Poe pulls up sharply, tugging on her hand so she spins slightly, and then they’re face to face. He licks his lip, a nervous movement. “I want... I want you to be my only.”

Rey flushes - her whole body flushes - and all she can do is lean in and kiss him. Their lips slide together, and they’re so, so good at this part, noses brushing against cheeks, tongues slipping along each other, a soft groan building in his barely stubbled throat -

“Ow-Ow!” A cadet shouts at them. “Get it, Jedi!” Rey scowls, pulling away, her hand going to her blaster, and Poe laughs. It’s an embarrassed noise, which only makes her want the blaster more, but he tugs on her wrist and shakes his head.

“Inside?”

 _We don’t have to right this second,_ Rey wants to blurt out, but then he’ll think she doesn’t want this, when really it’s all she wanted since the first time he kissed her and ignited a spark in her chest that has yet to go out.

They walk in together, and the doors hiss shut behind them after Poe gives Beebee a stern warning to “forbid anyone from coming in, buddy.” The droid whistles an affirmation before plowing through the door, and they giggle together at the round unit’s determination.

“You think he knows?” Poe asks, looking worried. Rey snorts at his concern for BB-8′s innocence.

“That little bugger would be thrilled.” Rey tugs on his hand, leading him towards the bed while she walks backwards. “Remember how viciously he tried to get us together?”

“I maintain that he was leading us together since Jakku,” Poe says with mock-seriousness. “Maybe he’s the secret Supreme Leader, been pulling the strings this whole time.”

“That may be.” Rey tugs on the hem of his shirt, and Poe lifts his arms over his head, smiling shyly now. His ring gleams on his chest when she pulls the shirt free, and Rey runs an admiring hand along the chain of the necklace. She’s loved the shine of silver in particular since she was a child, and seeing it against the tan complexion of the pilot standing in front of her feels oddly enough like coming home (a word she’d had no real understanding of until Finn had found her, not even a year ago).

“You’re sure about this?” _About me._

“So sure.” Poe kisses her again for good measure, his hands unclasping her belt and pulling it free, dragging up the hem of her tunic until they separate, panting slightly, as he throws the tunic in the corner of the room. “You’re beautiful.”

“You too.” Rey means it. There are scars littering his chest, arms, abdomen - and when they pull his pants down together, there are more on his thighs, secret hurt places that Rey wants to kiss, has kissed, attempting to wipe clean the cruelty the galaxy’s enacted on someone as kind as this man - but there’s no denying it. The body that houses Poe Dameron’s spirit is a beautiful one.

It would be no matter what it looked like. It carries the heart of her love.

It’s a ridiculously sentimental thought, one that would have gotten her killed on Jakku, but Rey can be vulnerable here. Here, where she maps out what makes Poe gasp and twitch and groan, as she runs her mouth and hands over his upper body, not straying below his hips for now, giving him time to accommodate to her touch.

He does the same, eventually pulling her breast band free, and then they sit back on the mattress, Poe hovering over her as they trade kisses.

“Feels nice,” he mutters, when her hands skim along his back and then up his sides, brushing over his nipples briefly. “You feel real nice.”

“Mmm.” They both hiss when he drops down lower, his hips over hers, his cock brushing against her, both still-clothed. “Do that again.”

“Mhm.” Poe’s sweating at the hairline, and Rey pushes some curls out of his face. He does do that again, and they spend a few minutes staring into each other’s eyes, Rey looking back and forth from where their bodies are connected to Poe’s dark brown eyes, trying to comprehend how _this,_ this simple movement can feel so kriffing good.

“I love you.” Poe says it as though it’s the most important thing in the galaxy. In a way, it probably is. “I love you so much, and - we don’t have to -”

“I want to.” Rey cups his cheek and smiles at him, tilting her hips up for more of that friction that feels sort of like falling, sort of like flying. “I want this, but only with you.”

“Yeah.” They kiss again, and she lets her blunt nails scratch along his scalp, generating a groan from Poe.

They decide that it’s time to move forward, the Force molten and liquid between them, running along the cells of Rey’s body, surging into what makes Poe separate from her, blurring the gap between them until all there is, is -

Poe grasps his cock, and Rey gapes at it before her eyes snap up to Poe’s handsome face, beet red, and the tendons in his neck a little strained. There’s an immense amount of pressure, but nothing that feels wrong, quite the opposite, and Rey feels the burn, but she also can feel where _Poe_ and _Rey_ get a little...jumbled, a little interwoven, a little more _good,_ and she can’t be karked with something as small as discomfort.

It passes soon enough, Poe moves slow enough, and he rests his forehead on hers for a long moment, his body pressed against her, most of his weight on his hands, placed on either side of her (but just enough of his weight pressing down on her that she feels safe and warm and so, so loved). She can feel his heart hammering in his chest, and she can feel his Force signature skipping and jumping with the intensity of the moment.

She runs her hands along his back, hoping that this means it feels good for him, and she whispers to him. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Poe’s mouth hangs open before and after he answers her, and he pushes up slightly on his hands, just enough to give him room to -

He thrusts into her again, a little more force to it this time, and Rey gasps at the cascade of emotion and sensation that goes into it. Poe’s face is twisted up, and it looks like keeping his eyes open is a monumental task. She keeps petting his face, his shoulders, his arms, anything she can reach, mumbling encouragements to him, and after he’s established an actual rhythm, she can start to see why maybe this is so forbidden in the old Jedi texts.

Everything is Poe.

She reaches out into the Force and brushes up against something that’s now intimately familiar to her, and with a gentle exhalation from Poe, they race forward into the Force together, twining and spiraling around each other. “Holy-” Poe hangs his head and shakes it, as though he’s trying to concentrate, and Rey can see it, while seeing everything else, and then she -

“You can look.” Poe leans down and kisses her neck, his hips not moving as fast now that they’re reaching this point of it all. It’s a delicious drag and pull of him inside her, and Rey holds him close, his face still pressed to her neck, his lips a few inches above her collarbone, his back sweaty and warm and - “Go ahead.”

Rey releases what little restraint she was exercising, and the last boundary between her and Poe falls away. And she can see it.

Namely, she can see _this._

It’s almost overwhelming, to feel her love for Poe matched by his love for her. He gasps at the same time she does, and she knows that he’s just as present in her thoughts as she is in his.

And she can see -

_Sitting under the Force Tree, singing songs that she knows by heart; the cool press of a silver ring against her chest, reminding her of what it means to love, of what it means to sacrifice; the push and pull of entering Hyperspace with nothing but herself and her bird and her droid, putting her life into the hands of the Force, over and over again, all to make a better future for children she might not ever even get to have; and, most of all, she can see -_

_Shining, gentle, loving - a young woman with starlight in her eyes, dancing at the Life Day celebration with flowers in her hair, whose kisses feel like the first breath of real air after wheels touch ground, whose laughter breaks off into a thousand butterflies in the stomach; a young woman with steel in her spine, soft in the most secret places -_

_Partner, the Force promises, the first time Poe sees Rey, the answer to a question he’s been asking for twenty years. This is your partner - He’s going to give her the ring, and soon, and it’s going to sit proud and bright on the fourth finger of her left hand, where it’s always belonged, and in the meantime, he learns every possible thing there is to know about Rey._

_Poe learns about Rey, learns the things that no one else knows, or will ever know._

_And he loves her for what he’s learned about her._

_“_ Oh.” Rey falls away from the vision to come back into herself more fully, and when her eyes open, she finds Poe already looking down at her, still moving - her own hips have begun to thrust with his, a dance she’d never studied but still somehow knows - his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Oh, _Poe.”_

“I love you,” he whispers, kissing her nose, her cheek, her lips, lingering there last. It’s there that he groans, “You’re everything.”

The fire in her belly isn’t going away any time soon, and she’s amazed that they’ve managed to get this far, but something tells her they don’t have much longer (but they can do this again, and soon, a thought that thrills her enough that her toes curl).

She focuses on running her fingers through his hair, and watching the way his pretty, pink lips part, his breath hot and sweet as he pants, twisting his hips and finding spots inside of her she never even knew about. “You feel so good,” he admits, his already flushed cheeks turning darker pink. “I don’t know if-”

“That’s okay.” Whatever he’s trying to say, whatever he trailed off saying, Rey knows that it’s okay. Because it’s them. “And, for what it’s worth, you’re everything to me, too.”

Poe groans and tips forward, his hips stilling, and Rey feels a rush of warmth that certainly wasn’t there before. She blushes pleasantly, the dull ache in her gut flaring nicely at the realization of why Poe’s groaning into her neck, why he’s whispering Yavinese and kissing her skin senselessly.

She holds Poe against her, thrilling in the way his heart beats above her own, the call and response they’ve established, one beat, and then another; she holds Poe in her arms and smiles at the ceiling as he smiles into her skin, and she knows that the Force has shone upon them.

After everything, they found the right partner.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully more updates are coming your way soon - work has already been hectic this week (two 13 hour days back to back).


End file.
